Perhaps one of the most important fundamental skills in the game of golf is the ability to properly align the golf club face to the intended target. This skill is extremely critical when it comes to the aspect of the game referred to as putting. When putting, a slight misalignment of the golf club face can result in missing a putt by several inches or more. The same holds true for shots made with irons and woods.
Compounding the problem of alignment is the fact that golf grips are not always applied to golf clubs with the proper orientation with respect to the golf club face. Golf grips are often difficult to apply with the correct intended orientation. This difficulty is due, in part, to the viscoelastic nature of the grip material, which makes the grip subject to rotational deformity during and after application. However, much of the inaccuracy in grip alignment stems from the fact that most golf grips are applied by “eyeballing” the orientation of the grip with respect to the golf club face.
When misaligned, the golf grip creates a potential error in shot direction. This is due to the fact that a golfer will often trust that the golf grip was applied with the proper orientation with respect to the golf club face. Trusting that the golf grip was applied properly, especially when the golf grip includes a “reminder,” the golfer will grasp the golf grip in accordance with the “reminder” and believe that the golf club face is properly aligned. However, if the golf grip is misaligned, then the golfer will likely be addressing the golf ball with an open or closed golf club face, which results in an error in shot direction.
The orientation of a golf club in space is dependent upon visual and palpation sense. Golf is in part a hand-eye coordination sport, but more than that it is a sport that requires spatial relationships relative to the body's motion in performing the golf swing. One of the inherent body functions is that which is known as proprioception. Proprioception is the ability to sense where any given body part is in relation to other body parts.
There is one other anatomical and physical property in the human body that assists in determining position. This is known as sensibility; the body's ability to determine fine objects by feel. This ability is measured by what is known as two-point discrimination. Two-point discrimination is defined as the ability to discern that two nearby objects touching the skin are truly two distinct points, not one. The test for two-point discrimination is usually performed utilizing two sharp points. Typically, a person has the most sensibility on their finger pads and lips. A normal measurement for two-point discrimination on the finger pads and lips ranges from about 2 to 5 millimeters, while other body parts, such as the back, have a normal two-point discrimination ranging from 30 to 40 millimeters. When the two points are closer together than the range of two-point discrimination a person cannot tell whether they are being contacted by one point or two points.
Motor memory is another important aspect of making a repeatable, consistent golf stroke. A golfer's sense of sight and touch play an important role in the golf swing. In the case of a golf swing, motor memory is very dependent upon tactile sensibility for spatial relationships.
There still remains a need for a golf grip and alignment system to confirm that the golf grip was applied with the desired orientation and that this orientation is maintained throughout the life of the golf grip. Moreover, there is a need for a golf grip that facilitates holding the grip and also helps prevent rotation during use. Specifically, there remains a need for a visual and tactile confirmation golf grip and alignment system that recognizes and utilizes the body's innate abilities of proprioception and sensibility by two-point discrimination.